Strong Willed Souls
by kkbby69
Summary: smoker, the sheriff of a small town, thought everything was fine as he settled in his normal life, until a pesky little demon breaks in his house and turns his world upside down. YAOI. MALEXMALE. SMOKERXACE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. don't own one piece sadly. (discontinued)
1. sheriffs soul

It had been a normal day for smoker as he filed some paperwork and crossed off all the criminals he had caught that day. it was ten minutes until his shift ended and planned on going to the bar to drink away the days stress. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to work out this night. Five minutes later, after he put away the paper work, he got a call.

"Hey smoker, we just got a call from a concerned neighbor saying someone was seen going into your house through the window. Expecting anyone?" shanks asked, a little bit of concern showing through his voice over the phone. Smoker growled, his grip nearly breaking the phone. He wasn't sure which irked him more, the fact that someone was breaking into his house or the fact that someone dared to break into the sheriff's house.

"No. I will take care of it, I was about to leave anyways." He stated through gritted teeth. The man on the other end grew concerned and went silent for a couple minutes.

"Look, last time someone went to your house and broke in, we had one hell of a cover up to do. People still wonder what happened to Kidd's arm. Are you sure you don't want some back up?" he asked cautiously. Smoker could understand the concern, even he had to admit taking a man's arm off was harsh even if it was a gang leaders who broke into his house. He sighed and shook his head,

"It might just be Garp again. Don't worry nothing will happen. If it is an intruder, I will apprehend him and call for back up ok?" he asked annoyed at how long this conversation was taking. The intruder might be gone by now for all he knew. He was not looking forward to going home to a trashed house. "I have to go." He stated suddenly and hung up on the man, his anger starting to rise at the thought of the mess he'd have to clean if the intruder stayed any longer.

He got on his motorcycle and sped off, keeping his siren off to mot alert the intruder. He parked a block away and ran the rest, careful to be quiet until the point he kicked in his door. "Come out you little brat! I know you're here!" he yelled and heard a rattle from the kitchen. There was a crash of glass shattering and he ran in to see a figure standing with his hands in the air. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily, stomping towards the man.

"Oh, well um, well you see, I was hungry, and this is a nice house so I thought it would have food and yeah, here I am" the figure smiled cheekily. Smoker turned on the light and kept his gun pointed at the other. Once the light was on he was able to see the others features better. The man was tall, with slightly tanned skin and dark brown hair. What caught him off was the way the other was dressed. Shorts, hanging low on the man's waist, no shirt, a hat, and a necklace was all the other wore. It was the middle of winter, how could he be alive being out like that? Just then something caught his eye. It was a flash and quickly his itself again, but it was definitely a tail.

"There are a few things wrong here, brat. First, this isn't just a nice house, it's my house. And I'm the sheriff. Second, you don't look homeless, so why scavenge for food? I'm not buying it. Third, how are you at all warm with the way you're dressed? And last, what the hell are you, because no human has a tail." He glared and cocked his gun, "I expect all of the answers quickly, or else I shoot." The man grinned and put his hands down.

"Well aren't you observant. Well, honestly, I don't care if you're the sheriff. I'll get what I want anyways. And the food was really just a cover. I was waiting for you to get home, so I grabbed a snack while I waited. As for the warm and tail, well, I am a demon." He finished and smirked at the others expression. Never in smokers life had he met someone so cocky and delusional.

"Right. So this means a trip to the nut house is in order. Which one did you come from?" he asked as he picked up his phone. The demon just laughed.

"Really? Humans are funny things" his tone darkened and wings emerged from his back as he flew to the other quickly, pinning him on the table. "I want your soul, smoker. Once I have it, I can take over my section of hell, so be a good boy and stay still while I rip it out of you." Smoker glared and threw the offending male off of him. The force of his shove threw the demon back and into the liquor cabinet.

"What is your name brat, they'll ask when I call the nut houses to turn you in. and while we wait for them to pick you up, you can tell me how you made those wings and tail." He stated annoyed. The demon laughed loudly, almost making smoker jump at the suddenness.

"A demon never gives its name, and these wings and tail are part of me. I was born with them." He got up and brushed he broken glass off of him. "You're pretty strong. No wonder everyone wants your soul." He walked calmly over to the other and whipped his tail at the man's phone, cutting it in half. "What do you want in return for your soul since I see you won't just give it up" smoked stared at him, shock apparent on his face. His face soon contorted into anger as he punched the demon.

"You think I'm going to make a deal with you, stupid brat?! Demon or not, I will not go easy on you!" he yelled and went to punch him again. The demon dodged and kicked smokers head, knocking him into the alcohol cabinet.

"Sorry old man, but I have to say, my grandpa can fight better than you" he grinned as smoker flared with anger. Smoker watched him carefully, then grinned when he noticed something.

"So, demons never give away their name right?" he stood strait and smirked, "then I guess it's not a good idea for a demon to have his name, tattooed in plain sight, ace" he grinned at the demon stiffened.

"Shit. I forgot to cover it" the other mumbled to himself. "What of it, you don't even know what to do with it." He stated loudly, hoping he was right.

"Get out of my house ace" smoker stated calmly. Ace growled as his legs moved on their own, taking him out the front door. He tried to claw his way back but his legs kept moving him out. Once outside on the sidewalk smoker closed the door and locked it. "Well that was easy enough." He sighed, ready to relax on his couch when he heard yelling outside.

"You son of a bitch smoker! How could you do that to my little underage brother you rapist! He has aids because of you!" he heard ace yelling outside as his eye twitched. He knew exactly what the other was trying to do, and it angered him to no extent when it worked almost instantly as his phones started ringing. His neighbors first, then the neighborhood, then shanks. 'Guess that's what I get for living in a small town' he thought to himself

"Please tell me it isn't true smoker" the red head pleaded over the phone.

"Of course it isn't true. The brat is just trying to get me to let him back in." he tried to explain.

"Then let him back in damn it. Do you even know his name? Why he was there?" the other questioned. Smoker sighed and shook his head.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're interrogating me shanks." He growled annoyed.

"What do you expect?! The whole town is calling, they all think you're a perverted diseased rapist and want you out of town! I have to make sure it's not true, tell me it isn't true!" smoker rubbed his temples, a headache long set in.

"I told you, it isn't true. The kids name is ace, I kicked him out. He got angry and started attacking my reputation. Just send some guys to come get him would you?" smoker was done with all of this. It was supposed to be his day off and he still hasn't got any sleep since he came home from work. As he was thinking he noticed silence on the other end. "Shanks?" he asked slightly worried.

"You said ace, right?" he asked finally. Smoker nodded.

"Yeah, the brat has it tattooed on his arm. Why? You know him?" the other end went quiet again.

"They've started…" shanks sighed, "come down to the station. There are some things you should know" smoker scoffed.

"The boy has wings and a tail and wants my soul, I think I know what's-"

"His grandfather is Garp" shanks interrupted. Smoker went quiet this time, not sure what to say. If he was Garp's grandson, did that mean? No…he'd been friends with Garp since he was young, he'd know if the man had a tail or wings, let alone a family.

"You're wrong. Garp is not a demon." He stated finally. Shanks sighed.

"I know. Garp's wife was. He had a son who was, who had sons who were. If this is the same ace were talking about, then you can expect many more demons coming after you, and probably other strong willed people around here. We need to make preparations. Bring ace with you" he explained to an extremely shocked smoker. All he could do was hang up and get ready to go.

He stepped outside and was bombarded with people, some with cameras, some just towns people, all asking questions and pointing an accusatory finger at him. He saw ace leaning on his car smirking. He went over to his car and grabbed the boys arm, throwing him in the vehicle, not realizing it made him look worse. After he got in the car he sped out of his driveway.

"So, ready to make a deal? I have the power to make this all go away. No one will even remember today, let alone what they've been told about you." Smoker lit his cigar and sighed.

"No. I'm taking you to the station where Garp can take care of you." The other male visibly tensed at the mention of his grandfather. "Yeah I know about him. Now shut up ace and don't run." He used the others name for good measure. The other sat frozen, unable to move even if he wanted to.

"You won't get away with this. Even if I get sent back, others will come for you. My brother, my friends, hell, even my enemies. You and every other strong willed person will not be spared. But everyone prefers your soul, since it has not only strong will, but wisdom, strength, and frankly, you're pretty hot. So guess what, you're screwed either way old man." He ranted at the other. Smoker held back a blush and sighed.

"And that's why you will give me all the names of those who might come." He stated sternly. Ace laughed,

"Right, and why would I do that?" he smirked at the other,

"Because if you do I might let you go and say you escaped before I got you to Garp." He bargained with the other. He hoped it would work because if he knew Garp, the boy would get a concussion before any valuable information was reaped. The demon laughed,

"Ok. So let's say I give you that information, then you let me go back to hell where those people whose names I just gave you gang up on me and try to kick my ass. Sorry, not happening." Smoker sighed,

"Then give the names of the people that will be targeted be demons."

"No" he stated simply. This brat was giving smoker a headache of a lifetime.

"Fine, were here anyways. Time for Garp to see his grandson. And for me to get some answers." Ace stared at the police station terrified as smoker got out of the car, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him to the front door of the building.

"I can give you sex!" the demon yelled out suddenly, making smoker whip back to stare at him surprised.

"What?" he asked, starting to get angry at the others accusations. He wasn't gay, he didn't even like people, let alone a specific gender.

"Demons are able to read the soul, to make better deals. Your gay, and you think I'm attractive, and I will give you all the sex you want just as long as you don't take me in there!" smoker stared at him, confusion painting his face, than anger.

"I am not gay. And I don't think you are attractive, just oddly toned for your age. Now get going ace, into the station" ace groaned as his feet started moving.

"I can show you that you are gay. Or at least bi. Come on don't do this, even you must have mora-"

"Ace!" Garp's voice boomed through the station. Smoker grinned and sat down.

"Time to sit and watch. You should have just left brat" he glared at ace. He planned on letting Garp give the boy a lesson then getting some answers, but he didn't mind enjoying the show while he waited.


	2. bedmate

After a few hours of yelling, a few punches to a certain demons head, and some pouting later, somehow Smoker was back where he started.

"What do you mean he has to live with me?!" he yelled at Garp as Garp just laughed.

"If more demons are coming, he can help protect you. Besides. You need him to tell the public that you didn't rape his underage brother and give him aids. He won't do that unless you keep him with you. Really, I could use the break from the little brat. Every morning he puts my stuff in different places."

"I do not! You're just senile old man!" Ace glared and pouted as Garp hit him on the head again.

"Alright alright. Say I do let him stay with me," Ace started grinning as he said that, "what am I going to do with a kid? I don't know how to handle children" Ace growled,

"I am not a kid! I look young to get girls and guys to make deals with me. You want to see my true form? Your house will be burnt down in seconds!" he warned as smoker sighed.

"You know what, fine. Come home with me, but you are sleeping outside!"

"No" Garp stated firmly and suddenly, "my grandson is a pain in the ass but he gets a bed inside at least." Smoked sighed and lit a cigar. Out of all the things he thought would be happening today, having his boss's demon grandson move in with him was not in the weather forecast.

"Get in the car brat. I need a drink" he glared at his boss as he left. People with cameras were snapping photos everywhere as reporters asked questions. Ace stopped and people went quiet.

"I am sorry for the confusion, but this man is not the one who raped my brother. We will not be answering any more questions" he turned and got in Smokers car quickly as smoker hurried up and drove. The drive was quiet and comfortable until ace started taking off his clothes. Smoker panicked and tried to stare directly at the road.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he growled. Ace just licked his lips and traced a finger along smoker's chest.

"Do you know why demons like strong souls? They make us strong, but they also act like a drug, and make us nice and ready to mate~" smoker choked on his breath as the car swerved slightly.

"I am not gay!" he glared at the road, not wanting to look towards the demon that was now licking his neck. Ace chuckled,

"That's not what's in your pants says" he traced his finger lower. Smoker grabbed his wrist and pushed him away.

"Get off" he pulled into his drive way and nearly jumped out of the car when he parked it. Ace pulled on his pants and smirked as he followed the other into the house. Smoker sat on the couch and sighed, closing his eyes. Ace snaked up onto his lap and straddled him,

"You seem stressed~" he rubbed the other's shoulders lightly. He glared at the other,

"I wonder why" he stated sarcastically. Ace just smiled as his tail snuck up smoker's pants leg, rubbing at smoker's inner thigh. "Stop" he glared at him warningly.

"Come on, just one little taste~" his tail moved up and wrapped around smokers length. He gasped and pushed the demon off of his lap and went upstairs to his room.

"Stay down stairs!" he yelled as ace pouted. He laid down on the couch and started stroking himself, moaning as loud as he could in an attempt to get smoker to come back down.

Smoker heard him and groaned, "I am not gay" he glared at the ceiling as he tried to ignore the boy's moans.

Back at the station Shanks and Garp were talking. "Garp, you have to know what your grandson as well as many other demons are going to try to do. It will be like the Black Death all over again. People will panic, and what are we supposed to tell them? 'oh they look like that because demons are ripping out their souls' because doctors will think its black death and that is supposed to not exist anymore!" Garp sat quietly, eating his crackers.

One thing people don't read in the textbooks is that this happens once every few hundred years. Strong souls are born in abundance, and demons come to take them in a never ending turf war in hell. When those times come, the countless deaths are marked off as a plague of some sort.

When the soul is taken from the body, the body starts to rot rapidly, sometimes not in the normal order though, all signs of death happen before the heart even stops. Eyes sink, skin peels, fat seems to disappear so quickly organs are crushed.

Garp sighed, knowing this would all start happening soon. He thought he would be dead by the time the next soul harvesting happened. He didn't want to see his grandsons be the cause of this. The only reason he still had his soul was because he fell in love with the demon and had a family with her. But she died, and now he had to figure out what to do now.

"-oh sure, 'don't worry guys, the weak will survive, you aren't appealing'" Shanks was panicking already and ranting about what they would tell the people.

"Shanks! Enough! I know it will be hard but leave it to me! I will figure it out. Right now your job is to cover up any and all suspicious deaths that come up. We need to put a lid on it for as long as we can" Shanks nodded and went to his office.

Back at the house Ace waited until he heard snoring. Once he was positive the older man was asleep he snuck in his room, slithering under the covers quietly. He looked down at smokers sleeping face and smirked, blowing on his nose so that he inhaled his breath. Once that was done he grinned, the effect already taking place as smoker moaned in his sleep.

He laid next to him and closed his eyes, invading the man's dreams easily.

_Ace straddled him, licking smoker's nipple teasingly. "Brat, I don't bottom" he moaned as the other put pressure on his erection. Smoker grabbed him and turned him around, placing himself between the others legs roughly. _

_"My my Mr. Smoker, aren't you nice and strong~ I can do it this way too" he leaned up and kissed him. Smoker moaned into the kiss and ground against him, reaching his hand down to stroke him. Ace's breath came out shakily as his body tensed. _

_Smoker smirked and leaned down to his ear, "not so cocky now, are we brat?" he licked down the others chest, nipping at random spots, leaving red marks. He reached the boys nipples and licked one, rubbing the other with the pad of his thumb. _

_Ace's back arched as he ran his hand through Smokers hair. He bit the small nub lightly before moving farther down, licking down the boys toned abs, liking how sensitive the others scars are. Just as he reached the tip of the others length, about to lick the little bead of precum, Ace opened his mouth, a moan about to escape him, but the only sound that came out was a loud beep._

Smoker jumped up, looking around still dazed from his dream. He looked to his side and found Ace, sleeping heavily, his back turned to him. He growled and ripped the covers off of him, slamming his hand down on the alarm clock as he went to the shower.

When the water started ace sighed, "That was close" he whispered to himself and snuck back downstairs.

* * *

**so here is a chapter to this one ^^ been trying to keep up on all my stories, not sure which one ill update after this one. please review, I love reviews**


	3. sorry

so I lost all motivation to keep writing this story. I know, I'm sorry to anyone who followed it and was waiting for new chapters. but to make up for it I decided that if anyone wants to continue it, you can. I give permission for people to use the story or edit it for a new story or whatever. all I ask is that you credit some of it to me and comment in the reviews about what the title of your version of it is, since I am interested in seeing what other people come up with and where you guys decide to take it. again, I'm sorry for stopping in the middle of it, and I hope someone will eventually breath new life into theis old story of mine. 


End file.
